


The Joys of Being a Parent

by Angel110



Series: The Joys [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, wolf - Freeform, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing came more naturally to the two than love. With that in mind, Tao was carrying Sehun's pups, four of them in total. They were the happiest mates there could be and looking very much forward to the birth of their four treasures. The names were decided, all prepations were made and they couldn't have been happier.<br/>Witness the four cute, fluffy pups grow up and Tao and Sehun mastering everything from the pups' first steps to their first heat and their first mates. Could you handle them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Being a Parent

"They are so beautiful. You did very well, my love. Take a rest and let me take care of you all." Sehun shared through their link and licked Tao's cheek gently. A few hours ago Tao had given birth to their beautiful pups: Jongin, who had dark brown fur, was the youngest. Then there was Kyungsoo, the second youngest with caramel colored fur but the tiniest of them all. Yixing, who was completely white and lastly the eldest, YiFan with black fur who was the biggest.

They were lying on the floor in their living room, Tao resting against his mate with his back while the pups were feeding eagerly on him, suckling and making cute, high pitched sounds.

"I am fine, Hunnie. No worries." Tao nuzzled his mate's snow white fur before facing their pups again and grooming them gently "Finally they are here. I can't believe these little things were in my belly just a few hours ago."

Sehun huffed softly because Tao was stubborn once again and didn't listen to him. "It was very exhausting, love. The pups won't mind if you go to sleep for a few hours and look at Yixing, he is falling asleep too."

"Won't they get upset? YiFan, Jongin and Kyungsoo are still awake though. I don't want to go to sleep while the pups are awake," Tao whined softly and curled up around their precious pups. He licked each of their heads and watched Yixing yawned cutely. Their eyes were still closed but they instinctively found their mother's teats.

"They won't, don't worry. And I am here, too. Nothing will happen while you are asleep, I promise." Sehun licked his mate's black fur again and nuzzled him gently. "I will get you some deer when you are awake again and then I will close all curtains so the pups won't be blended by the bright sun light when they can finally open their eyes."

The black omega whined softly again, giving up and nuzzling the white wolf back. "Watch over us well, Hunnie. I want the thighs and back of the deer, please." He licked his muzzle, his eyes twinkling. Sehun just chuckled through their link, knowing that those were Tao's favorite parts, and nudged his mate to finally get some rest.

The omega licked Sehun's cheek one last time before resting his head protectively over the tiny bodies of their pups. Sehun watched his small family closely, his heart swelling proudly in his chest. He just became father of four healthy pups and his mate was still as strong as before, Tao had done very well and Sehun was proud of him. It had hurt to see him in pain while he had given birth to their little treasures and the alpha was happy the worst was over; Now they could completely enjoy being parents. 

The first time Sehun had felt them kicking and had heard their heart beats, the white wolf had been barely able to sit still. He had talked to his sons without a break, had told them what he would do with them when they were finally born and grew older. He had done it to an extent that Tao, sensitive with all the hormones, had thrown him out into their garden and let him sleep there for one night like a dog, just to have a peaceful night without waking up to the consant babbling of his mate, although it had been very cute most of the times.

A couple of high pitched squeaks pulled Sehun out of his thoughts. "Aigoo, not even one day old and already wanting lots of attention, huh?" Sehun gently licked YiFan's head and carefully nuzzled his eldest son. Soon after, Jongin and Kyungsoo seemed to have noticed it and squeaked for attention as well which Sehun gladly gave them.

"I thought umma and appa's life was perfect already but you little things made it even more perfect. You have made umma's and appa's life complete now." The white wolf talked to his sons, he knew they couldn't understand him yet but he was sure it had a calming effect on him and would make it easier for them to develop the link between them.

Soon, a quiet, almost silent yawn escaped the pups' mouths as they all snuggled against the soft, velvety fur of Tao's underbelly as the heat and his heart beat gently lulled them to sleep. All Sehun and Tao could do at that one moment was watch them in awe. "Sehun..." His name being said sweetly through the link made Sehun look lovingly towards his mate, he bowed his head a little as if urging Tao to continue and he caught the message. "I love you."

Instead of using words to comunicate, He nudged Tao's head up lightly and repeatively licked his muzzle, both closing their eyes and thinking about how it possibly couldn't get any better than this. The light, calm breaths from the pups signalled they had drifted off to dream land and Tao gave the pure white wolf a sleepy smile before laying his head down so that his body was wrapped loosely around the four tiny, fragile treasures that were sleeping and only closing his eyes when his tail covered them gently.

"Sleep well, my love. I will be back soon, I promise." was the last thing Tao heared before slipping into a peaceful slumber, occasionally shuffling closer to the pups, making Sehun stare softly at the sight. All he could think about was how amazing it all was. That his mate, Tao, had given him another great gift as well as his love. He had given him pups. Four sons that prove their love to each other, afterall, what creates a pup? Love. So to create four pups made Sehun want to go and howl excitedly underneath the moonlight but he knew he'd have to wait for two things. He'd have to wait for Nightfall and he would have to wait until he caught his mate some food because he wanted to give everything he could to the coal black wolf that was currently sleeping before him.

Giving his family one last glance, a gentle lick on their heads and shutting the curtains, Sehun then left to go and hunt for the love of his life.

 

One month later, the freshly baked parents had their hearts swell in pride as they watched their sons try their first steps. YiFan and Jongin were eager to try it on their own. They were a little clumsy but their little legs seemed strong enough to carry them a few steps before they fell down again and let out frustrated huffs. Kyungsoo on the other hand was scared to walk and even with his mother's snout under his belly as support he kept whining, just wanting to snuggle into Tao's black, soft and not dangerous fur.

Yixing was the clumsiest of them all, when Sehun was supporting him just like Tao did with Kyungsoo, the pup with the fur as white as his father's did very well and made squeaky noises of joy. But as soon as the supporting and warm snout was gone, Yixing fell onto his butt every few steps, but that didn't lessen his determination to try over and over again.

"Look how different each of them is. They are perfect and little Kyungsoo is so adorable." Tao remarked lovingly through their link and Sehun agreed, licking his cheek as they watched their sons grow up. Meanwhile Kyungsoo was cuddled up to Tao again and nuzzling the soft fur of his mother.

Only a few days later though, the tiny pup got so annoyed that his siblings were walking and got so many praises and attention from their parents that he tried to walk on his own as well. YiFan and Jongin were balancing very well on their tiny paws already and very playful with each other, Kyungsoo was jealous of the attention his youngest brother got and so walked to Jongin clumsily and nipped at his ear playfully.

While Kyungsoo finally got attention from Jongin and received help from him, YiFan decided it would be funny to try and climb his father's body, who was currently busy cleaning his mother. The black pup yipped happily and reached the top of his father, laying down and burying his snout into the snow white fur. "Hey little man, what are you doing up here, huh?"

Sehun licked the top of YiFan's head as he felt his fur getting wet and nudged his son gently, chuckling. "Is appa tasty, FanFan? Are you hungry, boy?" 

"Jongin? Kyungsoo?" Tao blinked as he looked around the living room and only found Yixing falling on his butt again with a huff. There was no sight of their remaining two sons and the black omega got worried as he stood up and went to look for them. Luckily, Sehun was busy with YiFan and wouldn't freak out about it. Usually, although being the mother, Tao was the calmer soul of them two. 

Eventualy, he spotted them in the kitchen, noses stuck into a jar with strawberry jam that was mysteriously lying on the floor. The two pups were squeaking happily and curiously at the red, sweet and sticky stuff inside the jar and didn't notice how their mother walked up behind them and took them by their scruffs, setting them aside and nudging the jar into a corner for now. "You little rascals, you need to stay near umma and appa."

Tao licked their snouts clean and shielded the jar as Kyungsoo wanted to dash over to it again. "So, first being scared and now being all eager to walk, Soo? Strawberry jam is way too sweet for you. If you are hungry you can get milk from umma." 

The black omega took his two rascals by their scruffs again and carried the whining pups back to the living room where Sehun was playing with YiFan and Yixing. He sat next to them and set Kyungsoo and Jongin down at his feet, making sure they wouldn't escape again.

 

Two months later, a little yelp escaped the snout of the sleeping puppy, Yixing, causing Tao to quickly stop nuzzling Jongin and whip his head towards his direction only to find YiFan standing over him while playfully biting his fur. Thinking it was ok because they should play if they want to be able to hunt, Sehun watched over them with a slight pain in his heart. He didn't want their puppies to hurt each other but this was how they would learn to bite things. If they told them off for biting then they would probably not be able to hunt to survive. Letting out a loud yelp as Yifan bit too hard, Tao rushed over and pulled YiFan away, placing him behind his hind legs before repeativly lapping at the other's back. "Yixing, are you ok?" 

It wasn't long after, finally soothing Yixing, that they heard little growls and barking from Jongin and Kyungsoo who were fighting over who would have the spot next to their father and the white wolf sighed. "Jongin, Kyungsoo... Don't fight." He nudged them both gently with his nose to get their attention but they were too busy shooting cute, little glares at each other.

"They are a handful lately." Tao chuckled through their link and groomed Yixing gently. YiFan was sulking near them and watching Kyungsoo and Jongin fight. 

"They really are. Especially Kyungsoo and Jongin. I don't get how they can be like the best of friends one second and suddenly be the greatest rivals the next. Is Yixing hurt?" Sehun looked at their clumsy pup worriedly as he gave up on stopping their two rascals. Tao nodded and shoved the white pup over to his father before walking to Kyungsoo and Jongin, giving a soft bark.

The two pups froze and loooked up to their mother innocently, sitting down like little angels. "Don't give me that look, Kyungsoo and Jongin. There is enough space to lay with appa and no need to fight, Now be good boys and cuddle with your brother." Tao nudged them over to Yixing and Sehun before looking around for YiFan. 

After not seeing him, he huffed and walked to the couch to stuck his head below and look for their eldest. YiFan had developed a weird obsession with the space below the couch. So whenever he thought his parents were not watching him, the black alpha would sneak under it and hide, curling up and sometimes be found sleeping.

"YiFan dear, come out. What are you doing their again? If you come out umma will give you your plushie~" Luckily, their sons seemed to be able to connect little words to their favourite objects and food, so it was easy to get YiFan to come out and yip happily at his mother.

"You are getting heavy, Fannie." Tao huffed as he picked up his eldest son by his scruff and walked to his and Sehun's shared bedroom, that was getting too small for all six of them, to get YiFan's dragon plushie. When Sehun had come back from grocery shopping a few months ago, the alpha had come back with four plushies for their sons. YiFan had a green and yellow dragon, Yixing a white unicorn with a pink horn, Kyungsoo a brown owl with big eyes that were as big as his own and Jongin had a Poodle. Since then they couldn't sleep without their plushies and Kyungsoo didn't want to do anything without it anymore except when he was with Jongin.

YiFan barked and yipped happily as he spotted his dragon and squirmed in Tao's hold to be set down. Tao chuckled and set the eager pup down, watching him running off to his plushie. The black alpha nuzzled it happily while wagging his tail eagerly, picking the plushie up carefully with his few growing teeth before walking back to his mother and following him back to the living room as they heard Sehun whine softly. 

Worried, Tao picked up YiFan and walked to his mate, setting the pup down again and licking his mate that had been playing with Kyungsoo and Jongin. "What's wrong, Hunnie? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Sehun huffed softly and nuzzled his mate before looking to his tail on which a cute, white pup was attached with his snout. "Another one is teething. We should get teething toys soon. I don't want to know how hard Jongin can bite."

Tao let out a soft snort of amusement, ignoring the little whine from his mate, and walked over to the sleeping pup that was biting on his father's tail. "Yixing, dear..." He spoke gently through the link, noticing the little white pup twitching as if he was having a bad dream. After not receiving a response from the latter, he nuged the tiny body slightly, looking softly at Yixing as he slowly fluttered his eyes open and sleepily glanced around. Feeling something in his mouth, Yixing's natural response was to try and eat it, earning a yelp from his poor father, Sehun, who was trying not to turn around and push him off. However, after realising he couldn't eat it, the pup spat it out lazily and waddled heavily to his mother, collapsing at the paws of black.

Sehun huffed through the link and hid his tail underneath his butt as he sat down so to stop the others from doing what Yixing had done, only making his mate chuckle. "Don't laugh, My love..." He whined to which Tao responded by moving closer and nuzzling into his chest.

"Mian... You are just so cute that-" Before Tao could finish with what he was saying, his attention was brought towards the pups as a loud clatter echoed, sending shivers down his body. Both of them had no idea what they were even witnessing and could only stare at the scene in shock. Jongin had somehow tackled a sleepily wandering Yixing, causing him to tumble his little frame into the oldest, Yifan, who thought it was Kyungsoo so charged as fast as he could into him, earning growls from Yixing and Jongin before a little scrap happened. They had been fighting while their mother and father were talking, all diving on top of each other and Yixing even falling asleep on top of the youngest who was wriggling desperately to escape his brother's weight. It was only when Kyungsoo used his hind legs to fling Yifan off of him did they all stop... He had somehow managed to launch his older brother straight into one of their parents' favourite things, their picture together as pups. They all knew they had a short time to act before they turned around so they quickly rolled the sleepy Yixing over to the scene and hid anywhere they could, leaving the innocent Yixing to receive the blame.

Tao lifted up the sleeping pup and felt his heart drop as he saw their picture laying there in tatters, trying hard not to let his tears fall like his shoulders did, which didn't go unnoticed by the white wolf, he placed Yixing gently into a little box they call 'The Naughty Box", frowning down at the little pup who had just woken up and stared at his mother sleepily until he realised where he was and he whined cutely, begging the midnight black wolf with his sleepy eyes. "No, Yixing. You did wrong. You have to be a big boy and think about what you've done." Hearing his mother telling him off for no reason, The small white pup began to shake and cry, moving himself to the back of the box and laying down, absolutely distraught for being put there when he hadn't done anything.

"... I don't think it was him, my love..." Caught Tao's attention as he stared at the little, frail shaking body. He couldn't look away from Yixing and it was breaking his heart. Not once had he seen the little pup so upset before. "Love, think about it... Where are the others?" Sehun's question lingered in Tao's thoughts before he gasped and quickly lifted out the sobbing, mess of an innocent puppy, placing him down and licking him quickly.

"Umma is sorry, Yixing. I didn't know, I'm sorry." He repeated soothingly to the white pup and soon the pup rushed to his paws and burried his little face in the tiny amount of fur there. Meanwhile, The White Alpha began sniffing around for their other sons who were watching the scene with guilty conciences, almost letting out little pitiful whimpers for their brother but then remembering what would happen if they did.

"Boys, come out, I know you are there." Sehun Barked through the link, sending shivers through the puppies' as they had never heard their father's voice so strict before. Yifan quickly ran out when he heard because he thought that maybe he wouldn't be punished as strongly but the other two remained glued in their hiding places, shaking from fear a little bit. "Kyungsoo, Jongin... I will put your plushies in the Naughty box if you d-" He was cut of by the two suddenly dashing out and sitting next to the guilty looking Yifan. The white Alpha couldn't mask the corners of his lips twisting up into a soft smile as he looked at them. 

He glanced back at his mate to find that he had finally managed to calm the fluffy, white bundle of nerves down before turning back to the other three who were staring at Yixing guiltily. Sighing a little, he gave them a subtle signal to go to their brother which they caught straight away and went bounding to him, going as fast as their little limbs would carry them.

The three of them began nuzzling the white pup rapidly, earning a delited little squeak from Yixing. "S-S-Stop..." echoed through the link, both Tao and Sehun blinked while staring down at the pups. 

"Y-Yixing, baby.... did you just speak?" The pitch black wolf asked in surprise, spreading a proud smile across his face as the little pup nodded while giving his brothers a big slavery lick as punishment. He turned to his mate with teary eyes and the other returned it with a gentle nuzzle. 

"They are growing up so fast. Soon they will say umma and appa and after some more time they won't stop babbling to us about anything they have in mind." Sehun chuckled softly through their link and picked the three trouble makers up to set them by his feet so they wouldn't bother Yixing anymore.

"Too fast... Hunnie, I don't want them to grow up. They are so cute and adorable and I don't want them to get into puberty and hate their parents." Tao whined softly and only earned a soft laugh from his mate as well as a gentle nudge. 

His mate was just too cute somtimes and that's why Sehun loved him and their pups so much. "Don't exaggerate, you are worse than me. I don't want them to grow up either but they will and we can stop it and they won't hate us, even in puberty, because we are two amazing parents, you know?" He licked Tao's cheek lovingly.

Tao nodded and bent down to nuzzle the white pup gently who rolled onto his back to get the belly nuzzles he liked so much and yipped softly. Yixing was happy again but his three brothers were still feeling guitly. They wanted nuzzles and love too but they didn't dare to ask for anything just yet and just guiltily hid in their father's fur. 

 

"Jongin, Kyungsoo! Why can't you just be a little more like YiFan and Yixing?" Sehun was a little frustrated on this day. The pups were six months old now and their two youngest were real trouble makers while Yifan and Yixing were rather quiet, little angels. Only sometimes would YiFan join his younger siblings into a fight or do something stupid. 

Today Sehun had come home with some groceries, potatoes, flour and other stuff for him and Tao as well as fresh meat for the pups who had their baby teeth finally and could eat tiny slices of meat. YiFan was the hungriest of them all and never could wait until it was time for food. Well, back to the trouble maker pups, Sehun had just once not paid attention to them and left the door to the kitchen open to tell Tao he was back. A big mistake, because when he came back the two of them had ripped open the bag of flour meaning the floor and themselves were covered in powdery white. 

Sehun picked them up and carried them to the bathroom to bathe them despite their protests. Grooming seemed unfitting in this situation. The first time their sons had seen their parents in human form they had cried horrible. It had been almost impossible to calm them down and it took a long while to get them used to it. Also, Jongin and Kyungsoo hated baths. They loved mud baths but bubble baths were absolutely not to their liking. They preferred the big tongues of their parents because, to them, the sponge was scary.

"Appa, no! We sorry! No scary yellow thing!" Kyungsoo whined through their link as he squirmed in Sehun's hold. Their sons were very fast learners and very healthy. Yixing had only once caught a cold but it had been over quickly after feeding the white pup chicken soup and tea. 

"You should have thought about that before damaging the bag of flour, baby boys. Now, appa has to clean you two. If umma found you, you would have got a worse punishment. You don't want to give up your plushies for one week again, do you?" The pups whined and went submissive, even Jongin. He loved his poodle plushie too much to give it up once more. Tao was usually harsher on the pups, he wanted them to know the limits and follow the rules that are set. He didn't hurt them, he would never do that. Most of the time he just took their plushies away or they didn't get a treat. 

Sehun ran the bath with strawberry scented bubble bath, a scent that at least Yixing and Yifan couldn't get enough of. Then he set the pups inside carefully and knelt down to scrub their fur clean. "You two little rascals. You never learn it, huh? Next time, you should think first before doing anything."

"Sehun-ah~" Sehun heard the voice of his mate call for him. "I think YiFan has the fleas."

The alpha puffed his cheeks and stood up. "Fleas, great. Hopefully the others won't catch them too. Kyungsoo, Jongin, you are big boys already, so appa will leave you alone for a minute. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Promise, appa!" Jongin nodded eagerly and innocently cuddled against his older brother. Sehun believed his sons for once and walked over to Tao who was checking YiFan's fur for more fleas while Yixing was seated on the fluffy carpet with his unicorn plushie.

The tall alpha sat next to his mate and pulled the whining pup to his lap to check how bad the fleas were. "How did you get those, Fannie? Love, do we have flea powder somewhere of do we need to buy some?"

"We should ha-" Tao was interrupted by the sound of crying and frowned as it sounded very weird. None of their sons cried like this and Tao blinked at Sehun before standing up and looking for the source while Sehun took care of YiFan and his fleas. He followed the crying to the bathroom and saw Jongin sitting in the water, staring at a human baby with confusion in his eyes. Tao gasped and picked the baby up, easily recognising it as Kyungsoo because of the big eyes.

"U-umma! F-fur fell out. F-fur not th-there!" Kyungsoo shared through their link and held tight onto his mother's neck with his chubby arms while he cried heavily. 

"Soo hyung? Umma, where Soo hyung?" Jongin started to cry now as well and got picked up by his mother, stopping and looking at the weird thing next to him with curious eyes. The pup gave this weird thing an experimental lick on his cheek and huffed at the weird taste. So this was nothing to eat and it was noisy too. "Umma make thing quiet."

Tao laughed softly at Jongin who stared at him cofused. "Baby, this is not a thing. It is Kyungsoo. You know at a certain age you start to be able to do the same as appa and umma. We can be human and wolf. And Kyungsoo just shifted. So, Soo baby, you didn't lose your fur. You are like umma and appa now. You just need to learn to control it."

"Love, is everything okay?" Sehun came into the bathroom with YiFan on his arms who was still whining and scratching his fur with his hind leg. The tall alpha blinked at the two in Tao's arms and looked at his mate questioningly. "Is this what I think it is? Did Kyungsoo shift?"

The omega nodded proudly while still trying to calm the wailing baby down. He set Jongin dwn because he was squirming and whining about Kyungsoo being too loud. The little beta huffed softly and ran to the living room to play with Yixing who didn't want to play but cuddle with his unicorn.

"You will be on diaper duty, Hunnie." Tao grinned playfully. "The others should be shifting soon as well, so I am gonna make a list of what we will need for them when they are human babies. Will you go shopping or do you want me to?"

After thinking about it for a few seconds Sehun decided quickly that he was better off with shopping since Kyungsoo was still crying and who knew what Jongin would do next, also YiFan was whining as well. He waited for Tao to write him a list and set YiFan down and brought him a spare dragon plushie that was the same as his original plushie. All four pups had spare plushies for when the original plushies needed to be washed. 

Then he gave Tao a kiss and his sons got a kiss each too of course before the alpha left to get everything from the list. It wasn't very nice of him to leave Tao alone with their pups but he knew his mate could handle them and was capable of mastering the situtation. Sehun drove downtown and got diapers, onesies, flea powder and other stuff. 

One month later the young parents got used to nursing their pups in both wolf and human form. Meanwhile, Yixing and Jongin had shifted as well, only YiFan was left and Tao and Sehun were very surprised that the black alpha was last to shift. Not just because he was the eldest but also because he was actually one of the fastest to develop. 

"Umma, Fanfan hungry. Deer for Fanfan?" The big pup rubbed his soft fur against his mother's legs and looked up at him with big eyes. Tao chuckled and picked the heavy pup up, pecking his snout affectionately.

"Fanfan is always hungry~ If you don't tell appa, umma will give you a piece already. Appa said no more deer for today. Was Fanfan a good boy?" The alpha nodded, tail wagging eagerly as he licked his mother's face. 

"Fanfan very good today! Fanfan helped Xingie when Jongie and Soo were bad to Xingie again!" 

Tao cooed softly and nuzzled his eldest son's cheek proudly. "That was very good, baby boy. Umma will give you some more deer. Wait a second." Tao carried his son from the living room to the kitchen and set him down on the counter. Sehun went to a doctor with Kyungsoo, Jongin and Yixing for their first check ups and vaccinations and so the mother was alone with Yifan now.

Yifan watched his mother closely as the other took out the meat from the fridge and cut off a few small pieces. His mother hummed a soft tune and the seven months old pup licked his muzzle, drooling from the scent of fresh deer. "Fanfan big boy, umma! Fanfan can eat big pieces!"

Tao chuckled softly and put the rest of the deer back into the fridge. "Neh, Fannie. Umma knows you are a big boy already. Here you go, but chew carefully, neh?"

The black alpha opened his mouth wide for his mother to feed him a piece of the delicious deer which he eagerly chewed and made adorable sounds, tail wagging happily behind him. "Careful, Fannie. I know you are hungry but you will get a tummy ache if you eat so fast."

Tao stroked Yifan's head gently and blinked as the fur suddenly started to get less and less. Oh no, Sehun would be sad if he knew his eldest son was starting to shift for the first time and he didn't see it. The pup didn't even seem to notice, he was too busy with the meat, so Tao got his phone and started to record the process. With a soft chuckle he watched the hungry pup turn human slowly.

"Umma, teeth are weird." YiFan whined as he was sitting there in his adorable human form and chewing on the piece of meat with his human, not so sharp teeth. Tao just chuckled once more and opened Yifan's mouth to take out the half chewed piece of deer. 

"Sorry, Fannie but you just shifted. Look at yourself." Tao poked Yifan's cute belly, earning another whine and sniffles from his son. 

The alpha was absolutely not okay with this. He wanted to eat his yummy deer and not have those weird baby teeth. "Umma, want my teeth back! Want deer!"

"Well, you need to wait until you shift back, baby boy. Humans can't eat raw meat." Tao pouted softly and saw YiFan's lips quivering, picking the boy up gently and rocking him to calm him down. Only Yixing had not cried after shifting human, the cute omega had been confused but otherwise only demanded for his unicorn plushie.

 

On the day of the pups 15th birthday, Sehun stood proudly in front of his little family and gave them a subtle nod. "Today is the day..." Both of them looked at their not so little pups and smiled softly. All they could think about was every single moment they had together as they waited for the moon to peek out from the clouds.

Yifan sat up straight next to his brothers, supporting a drowsy Yixing who was struggling to stay sat in an upright position so settled for leaning on his brother. Meanwhile, next to Yixing, Kyungsoo and Jongin were sat like their eldest brother but they were hitting each other with their tails to try and see who would yelp first but both were determined not to make the first sound.

"Appa, I bet that Kyungsoo will mess this up some how." Jongin teased through the link, earning a growl and a sharp glare from the Caramel brown wolf sat beside him who was wagging his tail in annoyance. It wasn't long until Tao had to excuse himself to stop lauging at the fact that in this important time of their lives, they are still their same old beloved babies. 

As the moon beams slowly spread its calming warmth across their fur, The White Alpha let out a howl as to thank the moon, which was traditional before the first hunt. Bursting into a fast sprint, the four sons became a blur as they ran into the woods, narrowly dodging the trees and trusting their instincts like they had been taught to since they were born. 

"Xing, Soo, Jongin." The young, black furred Alpha caught their attention immediately and they all dashed in a diamond formation. "Do you smell that?" 

Even without answering, they all knew there was an unfamiliar smell but they had not been told about unfamiliar smells yet so they all continued running until they spotted their prey. Squatting down and lurking with the darkness as their cover, they got ready to pounce on the unaware fawn that was carefully munching on the dew covered grass, Yixing went closer and closer, squinting his droopy eyes at what he thought was his prey. "I'm going to try..." The white young wolf whispered to his brothers before using as much leg strength as he could gather he pounced clumbsily onto his target.

Yixing looked in confusion as he lowered his head to his pray. "Guys... this looks exactly like Jongin..." He said in amazement and only recieved a huff from the deep brown wolf underneath him and chuckles from his other brothers. He fell face first into his brother's chocolate fur when Kyungsoo decided to try and move closer, tripping over his two tangled up brothers, letting out a little yelp while face planting the floor.

Yifan, who had successfully creeped within a breaths distance let out a loud growl as the fawn caught the sound and dashed away in fear. He turned to his brothers and barked angrily at them "Guys, you just ruined our chances! Do you know how-" he was suddenly cut off by the caramel coloured wolf's hushing. "Did you just h-" once again he was hushed and growing angrier but when he heard a branch crack, he understood why and rapidly joined his brothers. 

The youngest, Jongin stood with his nose in the air, sniffing the scent that lingered around them after finally managing to escape from underneath his brothers. They were ready for anything that nature could throw at them but what they weren't ready for was four other wolf youths stumbling out the bushes and blinking heavily at them. Yifan gulped heavily while staring at the red wolf staring back at him curiously, letting out a slight whimper without knowing it.

"G-Guys.... They-" The black Alpha didn't have to finish what he was saying because they all knew what he was going to say and agreed internally as their hearts began beating at 100mph while glancing at the four unknown wolves staring back with wide curious eyes.

Approaching closely, One of the other wolves, A tall white and black wolf wandered over towards Kyungsoo cautiosly, sniffing the air surrounding him with a slight purr and as he got closer, his movements became more gentle. All Kyungsoo could do was swallow to soothe his suddenly dry throat. His eyes focused on the closely approaching wolf and whined a little just like Yifan did. "G-Guys... W-Why is it tight in my chest?"

"Guys, did you hear someone?" A different voice echoed through their link and they all jumped in surprise as a chorus of unfamiliar yet comforting voices joined in the conversation. The four wolf youths stared wide eyes at the others and the Alphas both walked forward, Yifan had the sudden urge to brush against the other and only just managed to stop that from happening.

"H-Hello... W-Who are you?" The eldest asked cautiously as he gave the other Alpha a quick scan from head to toe, completely admiring the other's rustic red fur that rustled soundlessly in the wind. Purring slightly as he caught a whiff of his scent, he moved closer to the other unintentionally and the other did the same until his breath lightly tickled Yifan's snout.

"I-I'm Xiumin... You're hot-" The red wolf youth clamped his jaws shut and gulped, even the four other wolves couldn't believe what was happening yet they also couldn't tare their eyes of the 4 pups of Tao and Sehun. 

They all were staring into another wolf's eyes intently. Jongin was staring into the eyes of a grey wolf that was mimicing his expression, Yixing was blinking sleepily at a delicate looking dusty furred wolf, Kyungsoo was trying not to wag his tail as the White and black furred wolf brushed against his chest and Yifan was whining soundlessly while the rustic red wolf tilted his head and looked at him curiously.

 

It was the midde of the night when Tao was shaken awake and heard a worried voice. "Umma, go check on Xingie. Something is wrong with him. He is sweating so much and squirming. Maybe he is sick. I can't wake him up, umma."

Tao blinked his eyes open and yawned softly before sitting up sleepily, looking at their eldest son with a slight smile. "Umma will take a look, honey."

The omega stood up and followed Yifan to his sheired room with Yixing. Jongin and Kyungsoo were sharing a room too, actually a huge mistake because they had grown to even bigger trouble makers but if Tao and Sehun didn't let them share a room the two brothers would throw tantrums and not listen to them. They entered Yixing's and Yifan's room and Tao spoted his second eldest uncomfortably squirming in his bed.

Tao walked close and sat next to Yixing, feeling his forehead ad slightly shaking him. "Hey, Xing baby. Wake up for umma. Yifan, could you get me some ice from the freezer and wrap it into a towel and a glass of cold water? And tell appa, umma needs the special pills. Appa knows what pills they are."

Yifan nodded and rushed out of the room again to get the ice and water and wake his father who got the said pills and walked to his mate worriedly. "Love, what's wrong with Yixing and why do you want your pills? I thought you are over it since last week?" He said softly to his mate and sat beside him.

"I am, they are for Yixing, he is in his first heat. The first is the worst and we need to cool him down and relieve the pain." Tao gave Sehun a soft kiss and tried to wake up their son again. 

Yixing finally blinked his eyes open and whimpered softly, curling up into a ball as soon as he noticed the pain and heat in his entire body. It broke Tao's and Sehun's heart to see their son like this, he was even starting to cry but they couldn't do very much for him. He needed to get through this on his own. The only thing they could do was make it only a little bit better with the pills. 

"Xingie! What's wrong with you?" YiFan came into the room again, gave his mother the towel with the ice and the glass of water and hugged his brother tightly. "Umma, make Xingie feel better."

"Umma and me can't do very much about it, Fanfan. Yixing has his first heat. You remember the talk with appa? I explained it to you." Yifan looked at his father with big eyes and flushed cheeks then at his brother before letting go of him quickly.

The blonde male whimpered ad whined in pain, curling up to his mother instead and burying his face in his lap. "Umma, it hurts so much. Make it stop. Please, it hurts so, so much." 

Tao stroked his hair gently and put one of the pills into the glass of water, then looked at Yifan and Sehun. "I think it's better if you two leave us alone tonight. Your alpha scent will make it worse for him. Fannie, you can sleep in umma's and appa's bed tonight."

"Let's leave your brother alone. Take your dragon with you." Sehun pecked Tao's lips and gave Yixing a smile. "You can do it, baby. Appa believes in you."

YiFan looked worriedly at his younger brother and took his dragon plushie with him as he followed his father out of the room. Tao then made Yixing sit up slightly and handed him the glass. "Here, drink this, honey. It wil make you feel better in a bit."

The teenage boy looked skeptically at the glass of water but as another whimper of pain escaped his lips he took it without a second thought and downed it in one go. Then he snuggled against his mother and hugged him tightly. "It h-hurts so much, u-umma."

"I know, baby. Just a few days, you can do it, honey. Umma believes in you." Tao laid down and held his son tight to his chest, kissing his head and taking the towel with the ice to dab it on every body part of Yixing's hat he could reach. The boy kept whimpering and clinging to his mother, hoping the pain would go away quickly. 

Tao started to sing a lullaby for the blonde boy and caressed his hair gently while still dabbing the ice here and there. After thirty minutes, the pill seemed to work as well and the whimpers grew silent until Tao eventually saw his son asleep and smiled softly. He gave him a peck on his forehead and covered them with a blanket before closing his eyes as well and holding Yixing close.

 

"Yifan!" A sweet voice echoed through his head, all he could think of was it must be a dream that such a sweet voice was occupying his thoughts but he was awoken from his slumber by a gentle lick to his cheek. "Yifan~ Wake up~"

It had been one month after getting their parents to accept the other youths into their home to play and finding out their names. The Beautiful rustic red wolf was called Xiumin, He was an Alpha like Yifan, His slightly younger brother, Luhan, the gray wolf, the second youngest brother, Suho, the dusty furred wolf and the youngest, Chanyeol, the white and black wolf who, despite his age, was the tallest.

Each pup had a favourite and couldn't be seperated from them no matter how Tao and Sehun had tried so they allowed them to stay together after talking to their parents, Chen and Baekhyun who wouldn't stop talking. It was a miracle that they even managed to hold a conversation with the two. The white Alpha had to fight the urge to bark at them both for not letting them speak but Tao was there calmly reminding him not to.

They came to an agreement that the boys could stay over for a week before having to go back home and they were already on their third day together. The white Alpha looked over all the young wolves with a slight smile, thinking how fast they had grown to gain friends from outside their family. Deep down inside, he was upset that time was going so fast. To both him and his mate, it only seemed like yesterday that they couldn't open their little eyes but he also felt relieved, knowing that they must have done a good job raising them so far. They weren't ferril, wild or rude. They were perfect in their own ways.

All through these three days, The black Omega noticed that there was never four pairs in a room together, there was only ever three and in one case, only two.

"Xiumin, Have you seen your brother and Yixing?" Tao asked the wolf currently resting his head on the back of the half asleep Yifan, earning a gulp from the red Alpha. Furrowing his eyebrows a little, Sehun who was evesdropping to hear the response soon joined Tao to listen to the response. Both grew suspicious as the latter began looking down and nudging the sleepy black alpha with a slight whine. Tao then growled quietly, "Xiumin, if you don't tell me, you will see what a mother is capable of..." He kept his eyes latched onto the others with an intence gaze, making the pup nearly give up but he was interrupted by giggling in the closet.

Suddenly, the door opened and they saw their dark brown pup tumble out with the grey furred pup, Luhan, lapping at his face repeatedly and laughing through the link. Only after Sehun let out a low growl did the two pups freeze. "What... do you think you are doing?" He said in his authorative tone, demanding an answer from the pair who were struck to the core with fear, both staring into each others eyes and not daring to look up. 

Tao let out a soft gasp and gazed at the corner of the room. Yixing was laid cuddled way to closely to the human form of the boy named Suho and by the looks of things, they must have transformed in their sleep because they were both naked with only a single blanket loosely covering their waist. He knew he'd have to wake them up before his mate, The black Alpha, saw what he was seeing as he had always been over protective of their pups and he knew that the poor, innocent, sweet Suho would pay for something that he didn't even know they both did.

Sehun had gotton more protective and paranoid of something happening between the two after Yixing whimpered his name repeatedly in one of his heat sessions, it was the same for his brothers too. The youngest kept repeating "Lulu", Soo kept on repeating "Chan", Xing kept repeating "Suho" and FanFan kept repeating "Minnie" and due to the others having great hearing, they heard every last word said.

The guilty looking pups sat in a line with their heads lowered towards the intimadating Alpha that sat irratantly before them. "Appa-" Yixing was cut off by a moan type noise cutting through the link, making the pups turn bright red and gulp but Tao whip his head up and count the pups.

"... Where is Soo and Chanyeol?!" He gasped through the link and felt the white Alpha beside him spring over the pups and dash off in no time, leaving behind a little gust of wind before Tao soon joined by his side, sniffing rapidly before stopping infront of the bathroom door.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! C-Chan S-S-Stop!" Kyungsoo whined, followed by a grunt from Chanyeol as well as the sound of something constantly clinking, making them both stare at the door with wide eyes.

"But Kyungie-" He let out a little pleasured groan, "I-If we don't do it fast" He began panting, "They will f-find us!"

They heard some shifting and then lapping of tongues, "D-Did we have to d-do it h-here...?"

"I-If we did it-" A deep satisfied sigh escaped the lips of the one that they could only assume was Chanyeol, "anywhere else- They would stop us, K-Kyungie~"

The last straw for the fuming parents on the other side of the door was when there was a loud yelp followed by the side of a loud clatter, taking this as a signal to burst in, Sehun opened the door angrily, "You are in so much trou-" His words were cut short by what he was seeing. 

Both the boys were fully clothed in human form, Chanyeol cupping Kyungsoo's hand with ice cream and a fallen pan of brownies between their legs, tears lightly filling the smaller's eyes. "Mianhaeyo, Mr Sehun, I just need to do something!" The tall teen ignored the parents and quickly scooped Kyungsoo up, Carrying him to the kitchen with the first aid kit before placing him gently on the side. He quickly treated the others burn and pecked his lips repeatedly to try and help stop his tears but ended up getting tackled into a hug, holding the other closer so he could feel his warmth and love.

 

Kyungsoo was cuddled up to Chanyeol and had his eyes closed as they were lying on the couch in the living room of his parents' house. The gentle alpha was caressing his mate's belly gently and kept placing tender kissed on his face, "I am so lucky to have you, Soo. I love you so much. You couldn't have made me any happier."

"I love you too, Channie. Don' be so loud, I think my parents are at home. Appa will kill me." The big eyed omega pouted and nuzzled the other's neck gently.

"Sorry, baby. But how should we tell them? We need to do it sooner or later." Chanyeol nuzzled the smaller boy back. They were barely of legal age when a few days ago they had found out. They had been shocked and panicked at first but now they were just happy and looking forward to the big day.

Sehun and Tao were laughing softly about something as they noticed Kyungsoo and Chanyeol on the couch. Tao wanted to greet them but his mate held him back and shushed him. He was very possesive of his sons when it came to their relationships. Last time he did think wrong about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol but this time he was sure something was up.

"I know." Kyungsoo sighed and looked at his mate. "But how should we do that? Appa will kill us and what about your parents? Did you tell them already?"

"Told them what?" Sehun stepped closer to the couple, Tao following close behind. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol gasped and widened their eyes, shock and panic was written all over their face as they gulped and just stared at Sehun.

"N-nothing?" Kyungsoo clung to his mate and looked at his mother for help who stroked Sehun's back and tried to persuade him to just leave them be. 

But Sehun was determined to get whatever it was out of his son, because there was sure something up with them. "Kyungsoo, I am not dumb. Tell me, what's up with you two."

"Love, tell them. They are your parents and they will find out anyway." Then it hit Tao like a lighting. The hand on Kyungsoo's belly and he had not had his heat last month.

The omega tugged on Sehun's shirt and tried to get him out of the living room but it was too late. Kyungsoo was replying already. "I-I am pregnant."

Sehun's mouth fell agape and he didn't know what to say for a moment. It was boiling inside of him and his eyes narrowed, Tao couldn't hold him back. "Are you insane? Kyungsoo, you are still a child! And you Chanyeol, leave my house now and don't show up in front of me again. How dare you make my son pregnant!"

"Love, please calm down. You are scaring them. It happened and we can't turn time back. Instead we should support them.." Tao tried to calm his mate down. Kyungsoo was whimpering and holding Chanyeol back from leaving. He needed the giant right now more than anything. He was afraid of what his father would do when he was alone. 

"I won't calm down! He is still a child, Tao! And he is pregnant!" Sehun glared at the two boys. Tao cupped his face and made him look into his eyes.

"Love, Let's talk about it again later. You are making Soo unhappy right now and you know that can be dangerous for him. He is carrying our grandchildren. And he is still our son." He kissed Sehun's lips and quickly pulled him away to their bedroom.

Kyungsoo cried into Chanyeol's chest and clung to him while the giant tried to comfort him. Only a few days later, Kyungsoo seeked the conversation with his father again and it ended happily. Sehun forgave Kyungsoo ad was happy for his son. He and Tao would support him where he could but Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were no allowed to sleep over at each other's places for a while until Sehun could trust the boy again. It also hit the other three sons of his, they were a little angry at Kyungsoo but otherwise were looking forward to their nieces and nephews as well.

 

Tao was crying nonstop since today, one after another, their four sons told them they would move out and start their own life. Kyungsoo had been the first, being pregnant with Chanyeol's pups, then it was YiFan and Xiumin who decided they needed more privacy. Now it was at Yixing to live together with Suho and Tao hadn't been able to calm down. 

"Love, they won't leave forever and we need to let them go. They will have children too and Kyungsoo already is giving us three beatiful grandchildren." Sehun tried it for the umteenth time, his arms wrapped around his mate's waist from the back as he kissed his neck gently.

"Appa is right. Now stop crying, umma. I promise, we will visit you a lot." Yixing smiled and gave his mother a kiss on his cheek. "I will always be your little baby boy, no matter what."

"B-but it's not the same. Y-you all will f-forget about us when you have y-your own children and you are s-still my babies." Tao cried softly, making Yixing tear up as well. The omega hugged his mother tightly and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"We won't forget you, umma. Never... and you still have appa at home and Jongin, too. You are not alone and we will come visit you often." Sehun let go of his mate and let him and their son have some private time.

The alpha looked at Suho and motioned him to come aside to he could talk to him. Suho rubbed Yixing's back and then followed his mate's father. "You want to talk to me, Mr Sehun?"

"I know you are a good guy, Suho. But I just wanted to ask you to take good care of our Yixing, okay? Tao would break down if something happened to him and I think it is no secret to you that he is a bit clumsy at times." Sehun chuckled softly.

Suho smiled and nodded. "Of course, I know that. And it makes him so adorable. Don't worry, I will take very good care of him. He is like a rare pearl to me."

The boy smiled and looked back at Tao and Yixing, the taller omega was still crying while Yixing tried to calm him down. It was a very cute scene, the son comforting his mother for once and it pained Suho as well. His parents were also very sad about him moving out and his mother had also shed a few tears. "I think I will only understand the pain of our parents when our own children move out."

"I think so too. Now, take Yixing with you before we have a whole ocean here." Sehun patted Suho's shoulder and back hugged his mate again, kissing his cheek. "Love, let Yixing go now. They still have much to do at the new house and we need to cook dinner."

Tao wiped his tears and nodded, giving Yixing as last affectionate kiss and tight hug befor waving him goodbye. "Take good care of him, Suho."

Sehun smiled and led his mate back to the living room where Jongin was sitting on the couch and looking at them expectantly. "Umma, appa ... I will move out next month."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a partner work with a friend on aff. We had a lot of fun writing this and we hope you had lots of fun reading this^^


End file.
